A twisted True Love Holiday
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: How insane and unruely could Valentine's day could be? Well, Raven learned the hard way Sequalto v-day is for Raven T BB/Rae


**I'm having right now the equivalent to a mid-life crisis, and bad writers block, so I've decide to write another BB-Rae story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, then Slade would sing more often.**

….

This isn't how Raven had imagined she would be spending her Valentine's Day. Since she had been with Beast Boy now for a year, she expected for him to give a cheesy but sweet gift, hang out with her for most of the day, and _maybe_ eat some chocolate.

Ok, she kinda wanted to go on a chocolate high.

She didn't even really like Valentine's Day, and didn't want much from it, but really, fate seemed to want to troll her today. The morning started out okay. She woke up to find the living room decorated in pink and red hearts courtesy of Beast Boy and Starfire. Which gave her gave her a migraine, but still put up with because she recognized that it was meant to be a gift, so she let in go.

That was followed up by the teasing from the boys about the special holiday, and then stringing them up by their ankles from the ceiling. Things were calm for a while, until about lunch time. They were called out to the city to stop the Devious Dairy Danger.

DDD was a cow with human intelligence that apparently was sick of being taken for granted, so he donned a red cape and pair of go-go boots and was currently trying to drown the city in a huge wave of molten cheese. They went to his not so secret hideout, which was hidden in an abandoned factory. And that's where they were now.

"It kinda smalls like moldy cheese in here,' Cyborg commented as they walked down the aisles of the dairy-factory,

"It smells like moldy cheese and revenge." Beast Boy cracked with a grin. "It's moo-tifying!" Beast Boy let out a string of laughter while the rest of the Titans rolled their eyes. Robin signaled for them to get ready, and then they burst through a pair of huge metal doors.

They ended up in a huge balcony, on which DDD in a giant blimp was taking off with an insane amount of cheese. DDD leaned out of the window and shot out a banner that read.

"Moowa Ha Ha! You'll never catch me!" Robin let out a sigh as he watched the blimp fly over the sea and towards the city.

"Girls, this is all yours." Starfire raised her hand and shot at the blimp, tearing a hole in it. It began to lose height, and they could hear the scarred moos of DDD. Raven caught the blimp before it touched the water below it. But it was too late. The Devious Dairy Danger jumped off the blimp and into the water with a "Cowabunga!".

"Uh, I don't think cows can swim, no matter how smart!" Cyborg said.

"Beast Boy can you…"

"Already on it dude!" and he dove into the waters below. A couple minuets later he popped back out the water as a whale where DDD had feel in. DDD rested on top of his back, shivering. Starfire picked up Cyborg and Robin and they all landed on BB's back while Raven steered the blimp safely back to land.

When she was done, she joined to her team while DDD was in mid rant. Unfortunately for him, he didn't speak English, but cownese, so he just sounded like an angry cow.

"It's over DDD—you won't be milking vengeance from this crime!" Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's creamed." She was greeted with silence and stunned looks from her teammates and the villain. Raven's expression was still neutral as she said.

"I've been dating Beast Boy for a year now, and in that time his tendency to make bad puns rubbed off." The giant emerald whale that they were standing on smiled to the best if it's abilities beneath them. So, it looked like it was going to just be a goofy takedown.

Like I said before, it seemed like fate wanted to troll Raven. DDD let out another angry moo and then he began to swell. He got bigger and bigger, and Robin's eyes widened with realization.

"Take cover!" But before anyone could do anything, the puffy DDD, popped like a zit with the force of a bomb. Raven, was nearest to it, and so even though she put up a shield to stop it, it still blew her off the Beast Boy and into the water.

The cold water surrounding now her blurred and everything went black. When opened her eye lids once again, they were heavy, and her chest and throat ached. It felt like someone was beating a rhythm onto her chest. And then she felt something warm and familiar against her lip.

That got her body to wake up.

She jolted upwards into a coughing fit. Then she emptied her stomach's contents onto the asphalt ground next to her. Someone rubbed her back as she did, and murmured nice, comforting, nothings into her ear. She finally realized it was Beast Boy.

"W-what happened?" she hacked.

"The explosion knocked us off Beast Boy. Since you were closest, it knocked you out. I saved you from drowning, and Beast Boy gave you CPR." Raven turned and looked at Beast Boy in surprise.  
"You know CPR."

"I learned after my parents drowned when I was little." Raven nodded and looked up at the worried faces of her friends.

"Thank you, "And she then turned around and gave Beast Boy a public hug. That was rarer than when Slade gets to sing. "all of you. " Beast Boy, wrapped his arms around raven and smiled.

"Your welc—I know you'd hate to die on Valentine's Day." They never found The Daring Dairy Danger, but they weren't really sure if he was a cow in the first place. It was kind of gross, and later on as she and Cyborg helped Beast Boy get the stains out of the back of his shirt with crazy ways, Raven would be glad that she was knocked into the water.

She'd go on a date with BB that night and have a wonderful time, and as she falls asleep she'd decide that today wasn't so bad. That she woke up this morning expecting to be assaulted with flower and candy commercials and she was. She thought that she'd go on the clichéd but sweet date with Beast Boy, come home, have a quick girl talk with Starfire, and go to bed with resentment for this stupid holiday.

She thought she would ask herself why anyone would need a holiday to tell someone they love them when they in a good secure relationship you should tell them every day. But these thoughts only passed briefly through her mind throughout the day. Maybe it is because she has someone this year?

No, because she had Beast Boy last year, and some of the years before that, she had gone out with the goth boy. So what was it? As Raven pulled out her mug of melted chocolate out of the microwave, she thought that today had been a long and strange day—and she just to decided to stop the soul seeking for now, and as Beast boy called it: 'get wasted on chocolate'.

…..

**I don't really feel like this is my best writing, but it's the first step to getting out of writers block. I'm making my comeback with an update of Written in the Stars, Over the Edge, and many more!**

** KKA**


End file.
